english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallout: New Vegas (2010)
Fallout: New Vegas is an action role-playing video game developed by Obsidian Entertainment and published by Bethesda Softworks for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game was released on October 19, 2010 in North America. Voice Cast *Benny - Matthew "Plintz" Perry *Mr. New Vegas - Wayne Newton *Chief Hanlon - Kris Kristofferson *Narrator - Ron Perlman *Arcade Israel Gannon - Zachary Levi *Victor - William "Section 31" Sadler *Robert Edwin House - René Auberjonois *Marcus - Michael Dorn *Raul Alfonso Tejada - Danny "Machete" Trejo *Caesar - John Doman *Veronica Renata Santangelo - Felicia "Does that mean boobies?" Day *Yes Man - Dave Foley *Billy Knight - Rob Corddry *Doc Mitchell - Michael Hogan *Big Sal - Alex "Moe Green" Rocco *Papa Khan - Ian Gregory *The King - James Horan *Col. Moore - Kirsten Potter *Festus - Dave B. Mitchell *Legate Lanius - Mitch Lewis *Tabitha/Rhonda - Fred Tatasciore *Craig Boone - James Marsden *Vulpes Inculta - Jason Spisak *President Kimball - Monte Markham *Lily - David Anthony Pizzuto *Cass - Rachel Roswell *Robobrain - Wil "Clever Nickname" Wheaton *Col. Hsu - William Mapother *Melissa - Zoe Bell *Thomas Hildern - Jude Ciccolella *McMurphy - Emerson "Bishop" Brooks *Super Mutants - Marc Graue, Robin Atkin "Don't call him Byron" Downes, John Eric Bentley *Ghouls - Chris Ciulla, Sam "Jack Lingo" Riegel, Karen Strassman, Suzan Brittan *Children - Sam Cohen, Halston Autumn McMurray, Ashley McGullam, Anthony Crehan 'Additional Voices' *Alex Mendoza *Andrea Thompson *April Stewart *Ari Rubin *Avery K. Waddell *Chris Andrew Ciulla *Cindy Robinson *Courtenay Taylor *Cristina Pucelli *Dante Reid *Debra Wilson *Diane Pershing *Donna Lynn Leavy *Emerson Brooks *Gregory Alan Williams *Gwen McGee *H. Richard Greene *Jesse "Shit gets real" Burch *John Eric Bentley *Jude Ciccolella *Katherine "Infamous" Pawlak *Laura "The Pound" Bailey *Liam O'Brien *Lora Cain *Marianne "Sarah Louise Connor" Muellerleile *Mela Lee *Paige King *Peter Renaday *Robin Atkin Downes *Ron Yuan *Sam "Donatello" Riegel *Shane Johnson *Steve Blum *Yuri "Gunrack Garvin" Lowenthal *Zoe Bell 'Dead Money Cast (Released: December 21, 2010)' *Dean Domino - Barry Dennen *Elijah - Richard Herd *God/Dog - Dave B. Mitchell *Christine/Starlet - Laura Bailey 'Honest Hearts Cast (Released: May 17, 2011)' *Joshua Graham - Keith Szarabajka *Daniel - Rick Pasqualone *Jed - Dave Fennoy *Walking Cloud - Misi Lecube *Salt - Adam G *Follows Chalk - Christian Lanz *Sorrows Male - Alejandro Furth *Sorrows Female - Eliza Schneider *Dead Horse Male - Eduardo Idunate *Dead Horse Female - Elisa Gabrielli *White Legs Male - Marcelo Tubert *White Legs Female - Michelle Bonilla 'Old Worlds Blues (Released: July 19, 2011)' *Dr. Mobius - Cam Clarke *Dr. Klein/Main Computer/Prototype Auto Doc - Jim Ward *Dr. Borous/Book Chute - Beau Weaver *Dr. Dala/Sink - Jocelyn Blue *Dr. O - James Urbaniak *Player's Brain/XB Robobrain/Muggy - Sunil Malhotra *Christine/Stealth Unit/Light Switch - Veronica Belmont *Toaster - Jace Hall *Jukebox - Rashawn Underdue *Ulysses - Roger Cross 'Lonesome Road Cast (Released: September 20, 2011)' *Ulysses - Roger Cross *Dr. Whitely/The Dad/Narrator - Jesse Burch *Dr. Howard/The Kid/Trooper Gleason - Cindy Robinson Category:Video Games Category:2010 Video Games